User talk:Thomas Kong62704
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to File:Orangina logo 4c claim.jpg! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Väsk (Talk) 10:56, January 8, 2011 GTV Please don't create pages for something if no logos exist. Thanks. RTL4 Nice work on you removal of the background on the RTL4 logo, I'm not that good myself. Thanks. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 15:53, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Attention Casian's attack the logopedia page! Say No to Commercial-free. (talk) 13:23, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Bom dia, Thomas Kong. I see that you have seen putting new photos in JAITS stations pages. I'm impressed as a result. Keep up the good work! Double Crosser 10:00, May 9, 2015 (UTC) PBS 1971 Prototypes Hi. Just a reminder that on the PBS page, I've seen some recreations of 2 of the prototypes of the 1971 PBS logos. All of which have to be recreated due to these reasons: 1. PNGs. 2. Lukesams' recreations in PNG format. & 3. The used logo prototypes. NOTE: All prototypes have to be recreated due to these reasons. Some which are hard have to be recreated as well. White in the logos have to be 5% Gray as it is closest to white. Remember to fix things if they don't look like they have curves. I have recreated the logos with curves. Thank you. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 16:34, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: Problem to Open SVG BSkyB Logos in Adobe Illustator Which ones are you having problems with? I suggest searching Google for an answer since I don't use Illustrator. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 17:09, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Thomas Kong62704, I'm problem for logo of Rádio Globo 2001-2009. This is logo of Rádio Globo almost complete. I would like you to put the Radio Globo logo from 2001 until 2009, please? thank you. SVG files Hello, just as a tip, when saving SVG files in Illustrator, make sure to have "Responsive" unchecked. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 08:32, December 26, 2017 (UTC) : Yep, you've got it! -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 15:55, December 27, 2017 (UTC)